


The Calm Before The Storm

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Frisk finds Sans out first. Sans isn't too happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

The snow crunches under their boots as they walk. 

They're looking for something to eat. 

A sound of struggle seems to be coming from somewhere in the trees. They follow the sounds.

The sounds stop, and they can see why.

Sans has his mouth latched onto a gyftrot, a weird fluid flowing out from the sides of his mouth. He was looking at them even before they noticed him, apparently.

Frisk cleared their throat anyway.

"K I D." His voice isn't friendly. Frisk is unfazed. "W h y d o n ' t y o u g o h o m e ?" His tone suggests the unsaid, "And forget this happened?" 

"We're the same then, huh?" Is all they say.


	2. I Found You So Sadly In That One Corner Of The House No One Goes To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fight.

Sans lunges at them at an alarming speed. They dodge with practiced ease and he nearly lands face first in a pile of snow, scrambling for purchase with slippers and mittens. (What? He doesn't need those mittens. Or a jacket. I need those more than he does.) Frisk wants to laugh at the hilarity of it.

Sans straightens like no, he didn't just trip and nearly fall in snow, what are you talking about, and gives Frisk a level stare before shoving one hand into his pocket and the other in their direction, slowly, building suspense.

"what's up?" He asks with a grin, showing all of his teeth.

Frisk stares. He has two canines, sharper than what canines are supposed to be. They feel the corner of their mouth quirk up, and they let the smile wander onto their chapped lips.

"you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dick~~~ tra la la~~~
> 
> I couldn't not end it here!!! Next chaps gonna be a kicker, featuring actual traditional storytelling of my own style!!!! With details!!!


	3. Why Were You In That Corner Were You So Sad That You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight commences. A bond is formed. Slight NSFW, if you're into nonsensual biting.

They're out of breath, puffs of air creating abstract clouds in the freezing air. The cold frosts their lungs.

Sans is not faring any better, sweat beaded on his skull, dull eye lights quivering between illumination and total darkness. His fingers twitch inside of his mitten.

Frisk prods at a cut on their cheek, another one on their bare calf. Their smile frays into a grimace for a moment, before coming back; weak, small, and stubborn.

"so, uh," Sans straightens, rolls the tension out of his shoulders, and stuffs his mittens into his pockets. Again, Frisk is baffled, not finding a significance. "looks like we're at a stalemate."

 _No we're not, I could crush you if I wanted to, I could destroy you, I am stronger than you, with your weak little 1 HP_ ,

And shivers wrack their little frame.

"we-" Midway into his next statement, footfalls can be heard in the snow in quick succession.

"SANS!" It's Papyrus. "SANS!?" Panic laces his usually confident voice, tinged with desperation.

They glance at Sans, who winks at them, and is gone.

They can hear a faint voice, and then "SANS! WHERE. HAVE YOU _BEEN_?!"

They sigh, and begin a slow trek back to town. But before they start, they fall face first into the snow, dotted with pinks and bright crimsons, the trees around them covered in invisible, nonexistent layers of blood.

 

They're still laying there pitifully when sans appears, along with the low imperceptible hum of magic.

"kid," he says. " **y o u ' l l k e e p q u i e t , r i g h t** ?"

They turn their head, and smile with all of their teeth.

 

They figure something out. Sans eats FIGHTing magic, and Frisk drinks blood. They both cannabilize their own species.

Frisk tells him of eating the dust of their enemies, right there, in the pink snow.

Sans is silent for a minute, and leans down to lick a cut on their cheek that smells like monster's attacks, and then sits them up so he can sit behind them and bites their neck, right where a vein was peeking out under their flesh. They let out a choked noise, and they hear a breaking sound before they're handed a rib.

They lick it like a Popsicle while Sans laps at their neck. Snow falls, covering up pink snow.

They will never tell anyone about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this satisfactory?? Idk, the end phrasing was a bit weird to me

**Author's Note:**

> Found them.


End file.
